This invention pertains to a drop leaf table and, more particularly, to such a table usable as a typewriter stand with a table top for supporting a typewriter and a drop leaf which can be moved into raised position level with the table top, and with automatic latching structure for latching a separate brace member to the drop leaf to maintain the latter in raised position.
A variety of strucures is known for holding a drop leaf of a table in raised position level with the table top. Such mechanisms include pivotally-interconnected links which extend and lock together to form a brace to hold the drop leaf in raised position. Also known, is a pivotally-mounted brace member which is manually moved into a support position beneath the drop leaf and into engagement with retention structure which holds the brace member associated with the drop leaf. These structures do not provide a relatively simple brace structure which automatically moves into a latched position with a latch member on the drop leaf when the drop leaf is raised and which has utility with many different types of drop leaf tables including a typewriter table having a top and drop leaf formed of metal.